User talk:Re4leonscottkennedy
If you guys need anything, questions, suggestions, conflicts, ect., just leave a line on my talk page or . Welcome! Hi Re4leonscottkennedy -- we are excited to have Constructed Horror Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Constructed Horror Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Nah ;) Don't sweat it man, you won't regret it... I hope! I've already made a couple pages and intend to make more, it's all coming together nicely and looking pretty sweet! AzureSN 14:31, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Im ok for now. I will message you if I need help. Btw, Resident Evil pwns !!! SheWhoKnows 23:40, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Hi. I am trying to edit my creation, Jack Hanzo Hattori. I am trying to put his race, occupation, etc. but every time I edit, it doesn't work. Can you please help me? Hi Hi I was wondering I'm 13 years old and I had a few minor bad words in Night:the Awaking is that okay? Oh and will you read my story I need to know if it is any good or not?--Runehood6 20:54, December 10, 2009 (UTC) hi I want to join the council Help! Okay, I've looked up some characters on the wiki and made one of my own, but the character template (with the name, aliases, etc) doesn't work! I know I've put all the codes in correctly, and the information dissapears, but the chart appears with everything filled out as unknown! HELP PLEASE! D: --Alsojames 11:29, October 4, 2010 (UTC)